Friendship in Ashes
by lestrange101
Summary: Dumbledore forces Ron and Hermione sit in an empty classroom until they can "sort out their differences" The catch: Only when and if Hermione and Ron compromise, will the door be unlocked...


Hermione could feel the tension overwhelming him as it was coming out in heated

waves

and frequent outbursts of a n g e r. She could not blame him for no one wanted to be in a situation a fraction similar to theirs.

His fists were clenched and his gaze was averted to the floor,

his chest thumped with every breath.

It was almost comical how Ron's violent red face matched his red hair.

Every now and then, he would catch her staring at him and he would glare at her

until she would look away.

He was a bomb waiting to explode, waiting for it's detonator.

TICK

TOCK

TICK

TOCK

Hermione wasn't brave enough or she would laugh out loud

LOL LMFAO ROFL

for Ron's expression was downright hilarious when he glared at her.

She knew that if she so much as giggled,

he would explode and she had no desire to be the detonator.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Dumbledore had been the one who forced them to sit together in the empty classroom.

He told them that until they sorted out their differences, he would _not_ unlock the door.

Of course, Hermione and Ron had fiddled with opening the lock and trying to get out of the classroom as soon as they were imprisoned, but their efforts had been in _vain._

Obviously

Dumbledore had made sure there were no easy ways out.

Dumbledore, the ever-wise one always wished for a rekindled friendship between Ron and Hermione for their serious drifts were making Hogwarts a particularly unsafe place.

Hermione almost grinned when her thoughts travelled to the infamous incident that took place last week but she caught Ron's gaze in the nick of time.

They were sitting on opposite corners of the room and

had not bothered to attempt conversation for it was result in

an argument and later

a fight.

Dumbledore had taken away their wands, so Hermione was even more anxious not to let Ron get all heated-up for she would have to defend herself physically.

She sighed.

They had been sitting in the chilly classroom for a good two hours and she felt a slow rumbling in her stomach.

Surely Dumbledore would be kind enough to deliver them supper?

Hermione wondered how Dumbledore would know when they resolved their differences, if they actually did that is, which she highly doubted. After trying to open the lock and failing, Hermione had spent her time looking for cameras and stuff or whatever it was that wizards used.

She surprised herself sometimes, the _old _Hermione would have known.

She failed finding any and had abandoned the search around the same time Ron had given up trying to find a way out of the dingy classroom. Of course, Ron was ever the gentleman and had launched into a full-fledged swearing tantrum right after. Hermione sure hoped Dumbledore knew about it and planned a severe punishment for him the minute he stepped out of the classroom for he had said tons of awful things about the headmaster.

Hermione had been too busy thinking of various enjoyable and horrendous techniques to punish Ron that Dumbledore could use when his crackly voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Reckon they'll give us something to eat?" he said wistfully.

Hermione was unsure for a second if he was talking to her or himself. She decided the latter, for all she knew he was probably talking to his stomach.

He was always hungry, she recalled, it had been a big pet peeve of hers when they had been

_friends. _

The idea of them being friends now disgusted her,

utterly repulsed her,

why she could puke if she didn't have to endure the

stink of it the whole time she was trapped in the classroom,

(which would be forever of course, because she could see no rekindling of a friendship with a certain disgusting someone in the near future).

The fire of their friendship could burn no more for there was no more fuel, there friendship was diminished into ashes.

Harry had said that both her and Malfoy had strong personalities and they were bound to clash when they became Head Boy and Girl.

Hermione had concluded that all this clashing didn't necessarily had to result in hate,

in fact it resulted in the opposite.

Harry had accepted it.

Ron hadn't.

It was that simple.

If he couldn't accept it, it was his own problem. He would lose her as a friend and if he tried to mess with her he would just have to face the consequences.

It seemed as if Hermione's plans had backfired though as she was stuck in a daft classroom facing the consequences alongside him who officially replaced Malfoy

as her worst enemy.

_fin._


End file.
